


Memories and Faces

by Enzuri



Series: After the Finish Line [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have never been more certain of miracles than you are right now. </p><p>Life has a funny way of making things work out. At least that's your philosophy on it all. Just go with the flow. Even if the flow takes everything from you and changes the very foundation of the world. After all who could have known that playing a game would have lead to all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berserkerpiemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkerpiemachine/gifts).



> Another one for Homoso~! This is actually from Gamzee's point of view from the last Tavros one I did. I might make a series of these, let me know what you all think C:

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you have never been more certain of miracles than you are right now. 

Life has a funny way of making things work out. At least that's your philosophy on it all. Just go with the flow. Even if the flow takes everything from you and changes the very foundation of the world. After all who could have known that playing a game would have lead to all of this. 

You still remember the faces of your four friends, tired and weary and ready to win. You all crossed the finish line then nothing but white. You all floated around in that for a while before openning your eyes again. Except this time all the colours were strange and everything was so bright you didn't know how your eyes did'nt burn out of your skull. During the foggy haze that occupied your think pan for the next few sweeps you came to realize that instead of being your usual grey wiggler self you were a actually a brownish pink monkey. 

Turns out you'd all become little human grubs which was pretty motherfucking miraculous in your opinion. It was no e to have parents who were actually around instead of your lusus. You loved him dearly but the old goat was a wanderer when you needed him most. You still fucking missed him. 

Karkat was the first one you found when you started at the human school for little wigglers. He saw you and knew you in an instant. Your best bro, this was another gift from the wicked messiahs. You two were fast friends even if he was a grump who constantly reminded you of how horrible you were, both in this life and the last. He's the one that tells you not to talk about Alternia, tells you to say its all pretend. You do what he says because he's wicked smart and that's why he's your leader. 

As your new planet turns around your sun a few times you find more of your friends. It's sad because Kanaya won't talk to you, her eyes flashing angrily every time you're around. What's worse is that a lot of them don't remember you or the world you all once shared. Karkat figures that has to do with who actually survived the game and who didn't. You didn't mind as long as everyone could be friends again. A lot of them are wary around you though and you can't help wondering why. 

Remembering your motherfucking miraculous trolls selves when the others don't gets hard and you find yourself sampling some of Earth's leas than legal magic. You fall into the embrace of weed, its like spore but better, dulling all your senses and leaving you floating in a haze of laughter. Your best bro seems to relax a bit after that, though he isn't pleased with your life choices. He refuses to be around when you're toking up but you can see relief in your eyes when you give him one of your dopey grins. You fall into a familiar daze and the friends that seemed on edge around you all see to be more at ease even though they dislike it when you start painting your face again. You don't want to offended the mirthful messiahs that gave you all these miracles so you don the white and black whenever you can. 

You reach the human stage called high school and you've given up on finding everyone, the world is just to motherfucking big and there are just too many people. But then one day, you're go en the greatest of miracles. Tavros has transferred into your school. 

He's just as you remember him, just with pinker skin and chocolate coloured hair. He's perfect and you can't believe you got so lucky. But he doesn't fucking remember. 

That's the first thing that breaks you in this body. He doesn't remember and he looks at you with these eyes that don't know if their scared or happy and every time you look at him your pathetic human heart breaks into so many pieces it would take eternity to put it back together again. Then you get assigned to work with him for class and its the first time you actually want to put any real effort into the schooling you're required to go through. 

Then he asks you to a carnival, or whatever it is that the town puts on every year and its full of wonder and magic and for the first time in a long time you finally feel like you're at home. You manage to make him laugh and smile and that starts to heal your heart which hurts in a different way. You kind of wish that you hadn't decided to spend the night lucid, everything is so much sharper without your helpful haze. 

But then, but then you're granted the biggest miracle of your life when his lips meet your's and you kiss him like you've wanted to for sweeps. When you finally break the kiss you've been dreaming of you tell him about the world from before. His eyes go dark and you kick yourself for putting out that light but he seems so thoughtful and you wonder if maybe, just maybe Alternia is a little more than a forgotten memory for him.

You get home and text him and are surprised when he texts you back.

Tavros: tHAT UH, sOUNDS LIKE,  
Tavros: a GOOD PLAN,   
Tavros: bUT UH, dOES THAT MAKE YOU,  
Tavros: mY BOYFRIEND?  
Tavros: oR  
Tavros: mATESPRITE?

That last message brings the most righteous smile to your face.

Gamzee: wE cAn Be BoYfRiEnDs If YoU wAnT  
Gamzee: bEcAuSe ThAt'S wHaT hUmAnS mOtHeRfUcKiNg CaLl It.

You go to bed feeling lighter than the spore ever made you. You have a boyfriend, the cutest and most bitchtits boyfriend in any of the universes that ever were. And it sounded like he was starting to remember, at least a little. He never gets more than one or two words and phrases though but that's alright because he lets you talk about it unlike your best bro. In fact he encourages your stories and sometimes he tells you about the dreams he has that sound like memories to you. 

Once, before Tavros had come back into your life and when Kanaya had told you that it would be better if you were dead, you honestly wondered if everyone would be better off without you. You'd been in a dark place with voices you'd hoped to leave behind with your old body. But it was times like these, with his mouth light on your's and your hands locked in his hair that you knew that this was the biggest miracle of them all and that you wouldn't give it away for anything.


End file.
